


Fast Cars and Adventure

by Raven_Snarkholme



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Snarkholme/pseuds/Raven_Snarkholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is excited to have the house back after Mako and Bolin's family have departed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Cars and Adventure

It was late at night in the Sato mansion. Asami and Korra burst through the doors giggling and smooching. Asami threw her arms out in the foyer and shouted, ”The entire house is ours!” The last of Mako and Bolin’s extended family had finally moved out. Most moved back to Ba Sing Se now that the political unrest was over and Prince Wu’s elections were moving forward. Some, like Tu, had assimilated into Republic City. Either way, Asami was glad to have her house back. Being an only child, she had enjoyed all the people at first, but months stretched into years, resulting in her spending more time working and sleeping at her Future Industries offices. Part of that had been to dull the pain of missing Korra while the Avatar went off on her three year quest of healing and self-discovery. The other part was that Asami was an introvert and there was only so much noise and bustling she could put up with in her own home. 

“C’mon, let’s have a night cap in the study,” Asami said as she kicked off her boots by the front door. Then she ran off up the stairs. Korra watched her run ahead as she pulled off her own boots. Asami stopped at the landing with one hand on the railing and flipped her hair around, a smirk playing at her lips. “Are you coming or what?” Korra felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip. That one fluid movement always turned her on, and Asami knew it. Korra quickly blasted herself up and forward on an air current, flipped, and landed softly next to Asami. Then she cycloned an air blast around Asami, throwing her into Korra’s arms. “Show off.”

“Like you wouldn’t use all your bending powers to your advantage with me if you were a bender.”

Asami arched an eyebrow and snaked a hand up to rest on the back of her girlfriend’s neck, fingers lightly moving in her hair. She said in a husky voice, “Korra, I think we both know that it doesn’t matter that I’m not a bender. I have ... other skills you appreciate.” She ghosted a kiss on Korra’s jaw line. A pleasant shudder ran down Korra before Asami broke away, darting up the stairs, around the corner, down the hallway and into the study. Korra sighed and smiled. The sound of jazz music wafted out of the study as Korra made her way.

Asami poured two glasses of fire whiskey neat and handed one to Korra before sitting down on the couch that was in the middle of the room. Like most of the mansion, the room had the Sato Fire Nation color scheme with hues of burgundy, gold, and black. The walls were lined with bookshelves crammed with books, pictures, and bric a brac. Asami’s study smelled of the bergamot and sandalwood incense that she burned while she read. A black lacquered desk was in the corner, but Asami tried not to work in the study. It was more of a refuge with squashy burgundy chairs and sofa. It was a place to recharge. Her study was one of the two places completely off limits to Mako and Bolin’s family while they stayed at the mansion. 

Korra took a sip of her drink and promptly coughed fire. Asami rolled her eyes. “It’s not THAT stiff of a drink.”

“Maybe not for you, but I’m not used to this stuff!” Korra exclaimed. 

“How did you stay warm on those cold nights growing up in the Southern Water Tribe?” Asami tucked her legs under her as she settled back into a corner of the couch.

Korra shrugged, “Mostly I trained so hard I just fell asleep early so I could get up early and do it all over again.” She walked over to the record player and flipped through records as she sipped her drink. The burning down her throat pleasantly spread out through the rest of her body. Korra found a record that looked worn in a blank case. Out of curiosity she put it on. A sad instrumental melody replaced the swinging jazz tune. 

Asami had her glass propped up against the side of face; her green eyes held a faraway look. Korra sat down next to her, propping her head on her hand against the couch. ”Where are you right now?”

Asami blinked and focused on Korra. She put her hand on Korra’s leg, her smile tinged with a little sadness. ”Oh, I thought I had worn this record out when I was sixteen. I played it relentlessly after my first love broke my heart.”

Korra held her hand. ”Who was he?”

Asami laughed. “A girl in my class.”

Korra reddened. ”I just thought…”

“Korra, you’re not the first woman I’ve been with. I thought you would have realized that since I’m pretty confident in my abilities.”

Korra’s blush deepened. ”You’re always so confident about everything so I never really thought about it. Now I feel a little insecure. The only person I was with before you was Mako.”

Asami put her drink down on the coffee table.”Well, you’re doing just fine. I think we have better chemistry together than either of us ever had with Mako. And it’s okay to be a little awkward when you’re trying out new things. If I’ve learned anything it’s that sex is sort of trial and error at first. I gave my first girlfriend, Yuki, a nosebleed by accident. We bumped heads trying to make out and missed. It was not one of my better moments. First loves can be the worst loves.”

Korra laughed. “Seriously, you gave her a bloody nose?”

Asami gave Korra a little shove. “Don’t laugh! I felt terrible about it!”

“Why did you break up?”

Asami shrugged. “She didn’t really love me. She was more in lust with me. Yuki also wanted a traditional family with a husband and kids. It didn’t matter how much money my family had or how much stature in high society. Yuki wasn’t a brave girl. It never would have worked out anyway. I like fast cars, adventure, and lovers who know what they want: chiefly me.” The fire whiskey was making Asami warm, so she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her military style jacket. Korra’s eyes went to Asami’s exposed collarbone, and her mouth watered, but she hesitated. She looked down, feeling awkward and shy. 

Asami cocked her head, “Korra, what’s wrong?”

Korra averted her eyes and scratched the back of her neck. ”I guess I just feel a little shy all of a sudden thinking about how inexperienced I am compared to you. I’ve never been with anyone who makes me feel the way you do or makes me feel like doing all the things to them like you do. Everything with Mako just never felt right or it was too rushed or…”

“Earnest? I would say Mako was a very earnest lover. Probably to a fault. Oh, Korra, that doesn’t matter at all. So I’ve had sex with more people. All that matters is how we feel about each other. Besides you’re a quick study.” Asami winked.

Korra blushed,”Well, I am the Avatar. Learning new skill sets is what I’ve spent my whole life doing. Sometimes it’s kind of scary being with you because I don’t feel in control at all. Everything is just swirling emotions, and I’m on fire and I just want to touch you and smell you and put my hands in your hair and make you scream.”

Asami pounced onto Korra, straddling her, which made her black skirt ride up. ”Good! It’s called being in love with some lust thrown in. You can lose control with me, Korra. I’m right here with you through everything. Your whole life has been about learning to control and master the four elements so you can be this world leader who brings balance. But it’s okay to cut loose from time to time, especially if it’s with me. Especially if it’s naked, sexy times with me. Self care is important. You can’t be the Avatar, and not take time for yourself or for us. And right now I think we should take a little time for us, what do you say?”

Korra answered with a kiss, pulling Asami in tight with one hand sliding up Asami’s skirt. Asami’s left hand rested against Korra’s neck while the other was at the small of her back. The record had stopped in the background leaving only the sound of the needle crackling against static. Asami slipped her tongue into Korra’s mouth and cupped one of her breasts. Korra inhaled sharply at the movement and tried to pull Asami in tighter, but the other woman pushed back, breaking the kiss. Their breathing was heavy as Asami grabbed the tail of Korra’s shirt and pulled it up and over. Korra watched Asami’s eyes dilate for a second as lust was overtaking her. The sight of Korra’s darker skin with its strong muscle tone always pushed Asami over the edge. Asami ran her tongue up Korra’s abs slowly while unhooking her bra. Then she teasingly sucked at one nipple while rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. Korra groaned and leaned back as Asami worked her way up, ghosting kisses and biting until she went in for a deep kiss. 

“Korra, you are just so damn sexy.”

The darker girl blushed again,”I could say the same about you.” She raised her hands and was about to make a movement when Asami caught onto what was about to happen.

“Uh uh, no way. Use your fingers. Do not metal bend my buttons off my jacket again. It’s a pain to sew them back on.”

Korra rolled her eyes as she undid Asami’s jacket which the other girl shrugged out of quickly. That just left a tank to be easily discarded. Now it was Korra’s eyes that dilated when she realized Asami was wearing a see-through black lacy bra that was a favorite. Asami’s pale skin stood out against the black bra and skirt. She bit her full red lower lip and shook out her raven hair. Korra buried her head between Asami’s breasts for a second taking in the smell of neroli oil that had been applied there. Asami’s hands were in Korra’s hair and she pulled her head back to bite her lip while she unbuckled Korra’s belt and slipped a hand down.

She whispered hoarsely in Korra’s ear before biting it, ”Damn, you’re so wet.”

Korra kissed down Asami’s neck and grazed her thumb in a circular motion over a hardened nipple poking through the lace bra. ”Hello, water bender.” Then she snaked her hand up Asami’s skirt and under the matching lace panties she was wearing. At the same time, they both started stroking each other’s clit. After a minute, Asami pushed Korra’s hand away and backed up. She quickly jerked Korra’s pants down and started licking and sucking at her clit. Korra’s hips matched the rhythm Asami established. Asami gently stroked up and down Korra’s inner thighs which made her bear down even more. 

Korra pulled Asami up. “Can you get the um. The thing? I think I want to try that.” 

Asami wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before kissing Korra. “Try it how? On me or me on you?” 

Korra blushed again. ”Um, you on me.” 

“Spirits, you’re adorable when you’re being shy! C’mon, let’s go look at our options.” Asami pulled Korra off the couch with her. If this had been a week ago, they wouldn’t have been able to walk around the mansion half naked. This thought delighted her as she led Korra down the hall into her bedroom and into the walk-in closet. In the back corner was an ordinary trunk. Its contents were not ordinary. Asami popped the locks and stood there thinking for a second in that analytical way of hers. Korra stood behind her and swept the hair off the back of her neck, gently kissing the nape of Asami’s neck. Asami hummed in pleasure as Korra unzipped her skirt and placed her hands on her hips. Korra kissed up her neck while her fingers idly traced patterns on Asami’s hip bones. Then Asami wiggled out of her underwear and picked up her harness. She selected one of the slimmer options that had ridges on the base and fitted it into the o ring. Then she stepped into it and started adjusting the buckles for a proper fit that would give a snugness yet leave a hint of room for friction on the ridges. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with Fire Nation colors.”

“Even I have my limits. Besides, most of that was my parent’s decorating. And sex is supposed to be fun. Purple is fun.” Asami turned around and playfully pushed Korra up against the closet wall. Korra could feel the dildo pleasantly pushing up against her. Asami leaned in for a kiss and slowly rubbed up against her. ”Are you ready for this? If anything is uncomfortable or hurts just let me know.” 

“Can we get to the bed?”

“Sure! Do you want to be under me, or do you want me to lie back and straddle me?”

“I think I want to be underneath you?” Korra said, unsure.

Asami led her over to the four poster bed, “We can change positions if you want. You just have to tell me. Remember we’re pretty connected, but I can’t read your mind.” They climbed into bed with Asami on top. Korra laid back as Asami had her guide the strap on inside and she started a slow rhythm. Korra wrapped her legs around her lover and let out a low moan. The feeling of the dildo inside her with Asami on top her, the friction of Asami’s lace bra against her nipples felt amazing. Asami sped up as she felt Korra’s lower abdominal muscles tightening. And then the screams started to come as Korra felt herself unraveling around Asami. At the same time, Asami was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her clit rubbing against the strap on’s ridges. So much so that her orgasm snuck up on her with a bang. Asami screamed out loudly and full of delight. She really loved having her house back. Asami paused for a second, and then started up again. Then Korra followed suit a minute later. The two women lay against each other panting.

“Korra, you’re fast cars and adventure rolled into one!”

“So I’m a good ride?”

“The BEST ride!”


End file.
